1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an entrance device, and more particular to an entrance device housing with detachable front panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the rapid modernization of society, people make higher and higher demands on their living quality, and more particularly, on the comfort and the convenience of living environments thereof. So that, people upgrade the comfort and the convenience of their living environments by way of the advanced technologies, wherein the entrance guard machine is an example.
The initially developed entrance guard machine merely provides people to exchange their voice information, and then two people respectively stand inside and outside of the door can make conversation to each other through the entrance guard machine. After that, a video entrance guard machine is proposed, and then, through the video entrance guard machine, people can not only make conversation to each other, but also can see the images of the people in the conversation.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a stereo view of a conventional video entrance guard machine. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional video entrance guard machine 1′ consists of a base 11′ and a cover 12′, wherein the base 11′ and the cover 12′ constitute an accommodating body 10′ for accommodating a plurality of electronic chips, a plurality of electronic devices and a plurality of electronic circuit modules, and the cover 12′ is assembled with the base 11′ through a plurality of screws 18′.
So that, through above descriptions, it is able to know the conventional video entrance guard machine 1′ has many advantages consisting of simple structure and full function; however, the video entrance guard machine 1′ still includes the drawbacks and the shortcomings as follows:    1. The external water droplets may permeate into the accommodating body 10′ through the seal between the base 11′ and the cover 12′, and result in the electronic components and circuit modules in the accommodating body 10′ getting damp and damage.    2. The panel of the conventional video entrance guard machine 1′ is not replaceable, it means that the conventional video entrance guard machine 1′ includes a monotonous panel.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional video entrance guard machine still has shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an entrance device housing with detachable front panel.